PvZ : Vyruzz/The Broken Files
The Broken Files 'is the official subplot to 'PvZ : Vyruzz. The subplot revolves around Fire Peashooter and Red Stinger as they find out the darker secrets and lore to The Glitcher and The Vyruzz and a possible new threat shown in the near future. The episodes are presented as videos that the two record of themselves explaining what they exposed that day. 'Episodes' 'Episode I :|: Professor Puffy and the Dimensional Machine' We've been down here for a while in this old cellar. Fire Peashooter and I have found some strange papers and books that seem to hold some information about what has been recently happening. See here, this paper is the blueprints to Puffy's Dimensional Traveling Machine. From what I heard, that machine is the reason we are all dimension-hopping. I don't know about you, but I've noticed that Puffy has become a bit weaker and also seems more confused. It could be possible she is suffering from amnesia, but then again what would she be forgetting? The blueprints aren't quite clear and most of them say, "See Book 1" or "See Notes". If we can find the book and notes we can probably find the secrets behind that machine. I've always been confused about Vyrites and Glitched Forms. In this book it states that Vyrites are beings that emerge from Vyruzzed Beings. For example, if Puffy were to become a Vyruzzed Being, then somewhere, somehow, a Vyrite form of her would generate. This seems dangerous, Fire Peashooter is looking more into it. Glitched Forms have always been confusing to me. I first thought if you saw your Glitched Self, you would disappear, leaving your Glitched Self to live on in your place. But then, I was wrong. Besides, I never really heard of The Glitcher glitching anyone. We are probably missing something. I'll record again when we find more. See ya'! Episode 2 :|: Glitches, Vyrites, and History Hey everyone! Back again with an update on our findings. So we have confirmation on the entire Vyrite thing: everything stated last time was correct. But, we have some new information on Glitches! Apparently, The Glitcher does have the power to glitch plants and zombies frequently, but because of a rift in the central portal system he can't do it often. This might be why The Glitcher went after Puffy, ya' know, to close the rift. Now that we are in a new dimension however, his powers are usable again. It's... hard to explain. Also, when your glitched, you're emotions and actions are RNG'd. This seems very effective and terrifying. I found some history books on The Vyruzz. Apparently he was a dreaded force for a while by the Village of Valary. The worshiped him to make sure he never attacked. I still don't know how he originated, but that's all for now. What.. what's this book right here..? I guess we have time for a bit of a Live Read! It's a journal.. hmm. ''Entry One: Three is the magic number. Everything about them has to do with the number three. Three main dimensions, three brothers... Three. There were once four, an unnamed one who gave life to them: The Glitcher, The Vyruzz, and The H-'' I can't read the rest, it's just unreadable... Well, until next time! Bye!Category:Subplots Category:Sub-roleplays Category:PvZ : Vyruzz